


An Impromptu Performance

by Klaine_Lover



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/Klaine_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to go to visit Dalton and Blaine is a little bit curious why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Performance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I'm not even a writer but I kind of thought of this when I was walking back from class listening to Teenage Dream (glee version of course). I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also I only put partial lyrics because they take up so much space.

They were cuddling on Blaine’s bed when Kurt asked “Do you wanna go visit Dalton together tomorrow? For old time’s sake?”  
“Sure, why not.”  
Blaine didn't think this was weird at all. After all, Dalton was where they had met and fallen in love. However that didn't mean he wasn't a little curious.  
\---  


“Kurt, you didn't need to wear the same clothes you did when we met.”  
“I know but I wanted to.”  
“Ok but I think that they might be a little tight ‘cause you have grown a little within the last few years,” Blaine said while checking out his boyfriend’s ass.  


While they were walking down the stairs of Dalton, they stopped at the bottom because there were many people in blazers running around trying to get somewhere.  


“What the hell is going on?” Blaine asked.  
“Probably the Warblers. They tend to shut down the school for a while when they do an impromptu performance.”  
“But I’m the coach. How did I not know this was happening?” Blaine asked confusedly.  
“I don’t know. Come on, I know a shortcut.” Kurt said with a wink.  


Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine’s right hand with his own and started running down the hallway. Blaine immediately remembered when they had met and had run down this hallway just 4 years ago.  


When they got to the practice room, Blaine eyes widened. All of the Warblers were in there but not just the current ones. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and all of the others were too, even Sebastian. All of the New Directions, old and new, were there too. Dave Karofsky was standing in the back as well. What?

“What the hell?” Blaine asked. Plus how does even fit in the room?

Some of the people started singing something familiar.

Dum – dum dum – dum dum – dum…

“If you’ll excuse me” Kurt said to Blaine.  
Then Kurt walked over to everyone else started singing:

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Blaine was just speechless. Everyone was singing this song that was so dear to him and Kurt. It was the song Blaine sung when he met Kurt. Even Karofsky was singing.

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Tears started to swell in Blaine’s eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. It was like the one he had when he realized that his feelings for Kurt were not platonic whatsoever

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

Kurt smiled as he sang because he could see those puppy dog eyes he loved so much.

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

When Kurt finished singing, Blaine simply walked over to him and hugged him close.  
“I love you so much,” Blaine whispered.  
“I love you too,” Kurt whispered back.

Kurt slowly let go of Blaine and took a small step back. Next, spoke a little bit louder to everyone in the room.

“If any of you here don’t know, Blaine sang that song when we met 4 years ago—”

“We know!” everyone except Kurt and Blaine said.

“Oh, ok. Well I wanted to sing something really special to us when I did this…”

Then Kurt slowly pulled a small box out of his back pocket while kneeling and opened the box, revealing a simple but beautiful ring.  


“Blaine, we have gone through so much in our time together and no matter what happens, no matter where we are I want us to be together from now on and I know you do too. You are the love of my life and will always be my teenage dream. So, Blaine Anderson, will you marry me and be my husband for the rest of our lives?”

“Of course I will, Kurt,” Blaine answered and nodded.  
Kurt stood up and put the ring on Blaine’s left ring finger.  
“I thought it wasn’t fair that I was the only one with a ring.” Kurt said.

“It’s beautiful and perfect. Just like you,” Blaine said before his lips met his fiance’s.

It was a slow kiss full of love. While they kissed, everyone in the room cheered. When their lips finally parted, they held each other in a tight embrace with huge smiles on their faces. Kurt was even showing his teeth. He was just that damn happy.


End file.
